ONI Special Activities Division
by Andrithir
Summary: ONISAD Operatives, revered for their intelligence and prowess. But not many know of the pain and sacrifice the Operatives endure, and when one in particular arrives in an alien reality, he must learn to live again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**The Coming Storm **_**is on haitus. So I thought I would throw in a different style of a story. This borrows heavily from **_**Lost Legacy**_**. To all those who have read it and are up to date with it, this story is somewhat of a spinoff.**

**XXxxXX**

**Office of Naval Intelligence**

**Special Activities Division**

**Classified; Eyes only**

_The Office of Naval Intelligence Special Activities Division specialises in all aspects of unconventional warfare, pertaining to politics and economics. Applicants are recruited from University Graduates, and undergo a series of psychological analysis. If the recruit passes examination, they will begin training. Training staff aim for a zero per cent washout rate due to the rarity of suitable applicants._

_**Applicants must have a Bachelor Degree or higher in the follow fields (specifications are subjected to change):**_

_Law_

_Science, Chemistry; Physics; Biology_

_Engineering_

_Political Science_

_Political Geography_

_Medicine_

_Technology_

_Psychology_

_Economics_

_Fields Operatives will then be selected from ONISAD Operatives/Agents. Field Operatives must have the following attributes:_

_Mental compartmentalisation_

_Observant/Analytical_

_Emotionally uncompromised_

_Decisive_

_Preferable if applicants are distant from family._

_Applicants will then undergo SPARTAN IV Augmentations, psychological conditioning and synergy analysis to determine best team combinations._

_**Note:**__Operatives tend to hold themselves in a professional manner when around personnel outside of ONI, but act freely when amongst themselves. This is most likely due to them coping with traumatic stress._

_Once deployed, it is recommended that teams remain aware of each other's Operational Theatre to prevent units from being compromised._

_**Operations:**_

_Numerous political and economic manipulation._

_Joint Operations with NavSpecWar Teams_

_There are currently 36 ONISAD Field Agents on rotation._

_**Deployment roster:**_

_First Element; Operation ONAGER II_

_Second Element (II); Operation RISING SUN_

_Third Element (II); Operation BALLISTA _

_Fourth Element; Operation RISING SUN_

_Fifth Element; Operation CULVERIN_

_Sixth Element; Operation BOMBARD_

_**Casualties so far:**__12_

_**Operatives flagged:**_

_Second Element (I), Fifth Element – Operative Anthony "Arca" Zhuge;  
Led numerous operations successfully. However, stress levels may be extremely high, but unable to determine with 100% accuracy, Arca is extremely capable at mental compartmentalisation.  
He has also stated during check-ups that he experiences recurring dreams about Operation-R/IP-SDR/0234, and suffers from sensitivity of bright lights and headaches from time to time. Recommend that he be put on leave to recover.  
Rescind statement, Operative is MIA, believed to be KIA on Operation-R/IP-SADR/0244_

_Third Element – Operative Frank "Bishop" Ryans  
States that he experiences severe headaches and sensitivity of bright lights. Crying babies seem to disturb him greatly.  
Recommend he be rotated through to recover._

_Ninth Element (I), Ninth Element (II) – Operative Sam "Archer" Fletcher  
Suffers from light to moderate headaches and blurry vision when off duty, Combat effectiveness is still 100%.  
Recommend Archer's leave be extended._

…

**XXxxXX**

**46 years after the discovery and reverse engineering of Forerunner technology…**

**HELLICARRIER, UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Fourteen days must've passed since Arca had arrived in this unknown world. This unexplained plain of reality. This world, where mutants and metahumans existed. None of it made sense, but it was something Anthony had to accept. He had discarded the notion that it was all a dream, everything was just too real.

A woman, known as Black Widow sat down on a chair opposite to him. From reading her body language and mannerisms, Arca could instantly tell that she was an excellent actor and manipulator. He had run into her kind in the field before, their stunning good looks and behaviour could seduce the most powerful men and unravel the greatest of organisations. But Arca was capable of resisting such attempts. He had been mentally conditioned to do so from a very young age.

"So," she began, in a calm manner, "you can wear you're armour while in our custody, but we will hold onto your weapons. Sounds fair?"

Arca remained silently and looked at her with a neutral gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The body suit she wore hugged her finely shaped body and accentuated her curves; her current movements seemed to flaunt that.

Anthony knew her ploy. He had seen this work on so many 'lesser' men on his Rebel/Insurrectionist Pacification Operations. Female ONI Operatives played nice and made the subjects putty in their hands. Black Widow was attempting the exact same thing on him, but it will not work.

"Well, your food will arrive shortly," she said with a slight tone, getting up from her seat, "enjoy."

She walked out of the room, swaying her hips. But Arca's eyes did not follow. His neutral gaze remained on the one-way mirror in front of him.

He could escape this place if he wanted to, only problem is, where would he go? And how would he avoid dozens of organisations coming after him?

Anthony only decided to stay because he needed to find out where he was exactly. UNSC Earth was already ruled out.

**XXxxXX**

Romanoff walked out of the room, and returned to her normal mannerisms. It hadn't been a good week all together. First there was the issue of capturing a powerful warlord, who now resided in the brig, and now the unsuccessful interrogation. She wasn't exactly a big fan of flaunting her body, but sometimes it needed to be done if she was going to get men to talk. The subject, identified as Arca, sat emotionless and silent ever since they 'captured' him.

SHIELD Agents had found Arca unconscious close to the site of an accidental Gamma Bomb explosion. As per protocol, they took him into their custody and began their interrogation. However, there had been some issues in regards to removing his armour.

When they attempted to pry the armour off him, he woke up and retaliated. It took a bit to subdue him, and by subdue, it was pointing a load of guns in his direction. Arca then surrendered without incident and sat in the interrogation cell without sleep for two weeks straight.

"Anything?" Fury asked her.

"Silent as ever," said Black Widow, "he's definitely a Supersoldier for Deniable Ops."

"Evidence?"

"He's huge, hasn't slept for two weeks straight, he hasn't said anything. He has luminous blue eyes but he's of oriental descent, he's overpowered the squad of Spetznaz guarding him in ten seconds, tore a bolted pole out from the deck, and has resisted interrogation."

"I'll see if I can get something out of him," said Fury, "but I'm not going to use extreme methods of interrogation."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"Because those barbaric methods are effective on people who aren't trained to resist interrogation," Fury answered.

The door swung open, and Agent Hills walked in, carrying a pad which showed the preliminary weapon scans.

"The Boffins ran their tests; they say they can't pry the weapons open. Penetrating scans aren't working. All they came up with is that the pistol and rifle are railguns, and the other rifle is a direct energy weapon."

"Direct energy? That's only in the conceptual stage."

"It is," Hills confirmed, "you think he could be an alien?"

"Most likely," Fury said.

**XXxxXX**

The doors parted open again, this time, a man of African descent entered the room. He had an eye patch and a thin scar running down the side of his face. Behind him were Black Widow, and a Caucasian woman that Arca had never seen before.

"I'm Captain Nick Fury, commanding officer of this ship and operations related to it," he began, "I was wondering if you could shed some light on your unexpected arrival."

_Arrival? Did he just say arrival? If he's saying I'm not from this planet, then he's on the mark_, Arca thought.

"All I want to know is, how'd you get here, and where'd you get all of that equipment."

_I should say something_.

"My superiors," Arca said coldly.

He noticed his interrogators raise an eyebrow; his voice was calm yet very cold.

"Your superiors sent you here?"

"No, my equipment was given to me by my superiors."

"And you're superiors are?"

"Classified," the Operative stonewalled.

"You do know that your equipment is far more advanced than anything we've seen," Fury said.

_Primitive technology, how quaint, _Anthony pondered. Suddenly the prospect of him being in an alternate reality became more viable.

"I do not know what technological tier you're on," said Arca.

"Your weapons," Fury emphasised, "they pack more damage than all the handheld weapons in existence."

The Operative remained silent.

"Look, I know there's no way in hell you're from around here," Fury said, referring to Earth. "You're a Supersoldier that much is certain. But my question is, why haven't you escaped yet? You're clearly capable of doing so."

Still, Arca remained silent.

"My guess is, you're lost, and you need some way of knowing where you are."

_Bingo_. Anthony was quite surprised at the man's deductive capabilities.

"So help me, help you," Fury said reassuringly.

Arca was about to say something, when an explosion tore through the craft. Alarms began to blare as the PA system was turned online.

"Attention, attention. Unknown parties have boarded the Hellicarrier, all combat personnel report to repel borders."

"Your people?" Fury asked coldly.

"What makes you think they're mine?" Arca replied, getting up from the table. He immediately eased back on the helmet. The left side of the visor was integrated into a long range optic piece, while the right side was a polarised lens. The HUD flickered as it began a system diagnostics.

"Where do you think you're go-?" Fury asked.

Fury was cut off by another explosion that tore through the room. He took cover by the table, and pulled out his sidearm. He fired a quick succession of shots into the massive smouldering hole, before reloading.

Arca rolled off to the doorway, in hopes of making his way to the tech lab and retrieve his weapons.

"We stay here any longer, we're dead," Hills grunted as she fired off a couple of rounds, keeping the attacking force suppressed.

"I need my weapons," Arca said.

Romanoff debated whether she should hand over his weapons, but before she could open the door, Hawkeye's voice crackled over the COM.

"I just dealt with two guys outside the room," he said, "I'm coming in through the door, don't shoot me."

The door eased opened, and revealed Hawkeye with a bow in hand, and Arca's weapons in a duffel bag.

"Why'd you get his weapons?" Widow asked.

"Boffins were killed in the attack," Hawkeye explained, "had to get the weapons before the Tangos could get them."

"Smart move," said Arca, reaching for the duffel bag.

"Woah, what do you think you're doing?" Hawkeye asked, pointing a loaded bow at the ONISAD Operative.

"Getting my weapons," Arca answered, "do you really think you're bow's going to breach my armour?"

"I've seen it penetrate Kevlar," said Widow.

"Now's not the time people," said Fury, reloading his gun. "Arca, you can take your weapons, just help me remove these guys."

Arca nodded in agreement.

The team moved towards the bridge, with the Operative taking point. He moved down a walkway where SHIELD Agents and the OpFor were locked down in a vicious firefight. Engaging his Long-Range Spectrum-Scanner, Arca was able to pinpoint enemy locations, allowing him to root them out with his M890 EBR.

The rifle suppressor coughed in quick succession, enemy combatants convulsed as a hypervelocity round bore through light cover and tore a sizeable hole into their torso.

"They're down," Arca whispered.

Fury was caught off guard by the sheer speed the Operative had just displayed. Nick had no idea who Arca had targeted first; it seemed as if the shots were simultaneous.

"Hills, Romanoff and Barton, go and secure the engine rooms, and help out other agents," Fury ordered, "Arca and I will proceed to the Control Bridge."

"Wait, you're going with him?" asked Hills, "alone?"

"I know it sounds dangerous, but we really don't have a choice right now."

The group departed, with the uneasy tension increasing. Arca had the feeling that Fury would shoot him in the back any second. Likewise for the SHIELD Commander.

Making their way to the bridge, the two found the OpFor heavily engaged in a fire fight with the bridge staff.

"Flank them," said Fury.

Arca nodded. He quickly rolled out of a corner and squeezed the trigger in quick succession. Scores of the hypervelocity rounds found their mark, turning the combatants' upper half into a pulpy mass.

"Friendlies, coming in!" Fury barked, alerting the bridge staff.

The Operative filed in after the Commander and entered a large hall with a huge window and vast numbers of desks. Arca let a low whistle, admiring the place.

"What now?" he asked Fury.

"Consolidate, and counter attack."

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: This story idea came to me late at night, thus the lack of progress…**

**Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REACH – A few days earlier**

"Where the hell did he go?" Lotus yelled, searching frantically through the blackened rubble. There had to be a helmet, or a gun or something. But there was nothing. Just nothing.

"He's gone man," said Greystone, "let it go, we've got a job to do."

"He's your cousin!" Lotus roared. He quickly stormed through the ruins of the building and grabbed the Insurrectionist leader by the collar. His auburn hair was ruffled, and his face was smeared in charcoal. His eyes were filled with nothing but hate as he glared at the black clad figure.

"What the fuck did you do, Jack Ender?" the Operative bellowed.

Lotus slammed the man against the wall, and punched him in the gut.

"You can't make me talk," he coughed.

"We'll see," Lotus hissed, "Greystone, hold him down."

Out of the Fifth Element members, Greystone would have to be the most passive person. But seeing one of the closest people gone, anger within him began to fester. He tried to remain calm and treat the Innie with some level of humanity. But it was becoming more difficult by the second. In the end, he decided to play the game of vengeance, and pinned to sneering man to what was left of a chair.

"Your size doesn't intimidate me," Jack said, referring to the Operatives' tall stature. Greystone grabbed a bottle of water, and dumped the contents onto Ender's lap.

Lotus pulled out a device that looked similar to a Taser. Without a moment's notice, he raised the weapon, and fired. The man cried in pain as two nails embedded themselves in his thighs.

"You can't make me-" Ender's face contorted, screaming in pain. Electricity coursed through his body, causing every nerve to cry in agony.

"What did you do?" Lotus questioned.

"Fuck you, bastards."

Jack's chest heaved as he regained his breath. He looked at the Operative, and spat at him. Lotus shook his head lightly and pulled the trigger. Screaming in pain as his body shook uncontrollably as his flesh began to cook. The Operative relaxed the trigger, giving Ender some respite.

"You know, we do this kind of thing a lot in the colonies love to hide in," Greystone said in his calm demeanour, "but you see, what we realise, is that most of the time we find you, you've already done the damage. We flick a switch, and the power doesn't come on. So the lads at R 'n' D gave us one damn powerful Taser. We pull the trigger, and all you can think about is the pain, while you smell and feel your flesh cook. Now tell us what you did, or we're going to turn you into food for the birds."

"I'm not saying anything you fascist bastards," Ender hissed.

"You know, I have another idea," Lotus said coldly and placed the Taser on the remnants of a stool. The Operative left the room and returned; dragging Jack's subdued children behind him. One was a boy another a girl, both were aged 19.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Lotus said, referring to the daughter. Her jeans and t-shirt were ripped, tattered and covered in blood. Ash and dirt smeared her face and red hair.

"The Spirits will send you to hell if you touch her," Ender roared.

"I won't rape her, or molest her," he said darkly, placing the barrel at the girl's temple. "Now tell me what you did, or the last thing you'll ever see, is the death of your progenies."

"Fuck you."

"I'm surprised you'll sacrifice your own children," Lotus laughed. Psychological warfare was a game, and although they didn't like it, Fifth Element was damn good at it.

"Don't tell them, dad," the daughter cried. She had heard of ONISAD's brutality before, and was concerned for her father's well-being.

"Would you just put the gun away from my kids," Jack said, his tone was now desperate, realising he was in over his head.

"What were you before you became an Innie?" Lotus asked, "Wait. Don't answer that. You were a farmer in the outer colonies. An anarchist you were as well. You hated corporatism and bureaucracy, I believe. So you joined the United Rebel Front, and quickly rose through the ranks. Ironic huh?"

"Please, let my kids go."

Lotus smiled, "ah, there's the family man we're looking for. Your cell is responsible for two-thousand civilian kills, and three hundred UNSC kills. Your wife was killed in an attack against a UNSC outpost. How far are you willing to go to satisfy your bigoted views?"

"You said mum went to visit Granny!" the girl sobbed, "please tell me it's not true. You said…"

Seeing his daughter being crushed by the truth, Ender submitted. "Minor slipstream space rupture bomb."

"Excellent, now we're getting somewhere," Lotus still kept his grip firm on the daughter.

"So where's the bomb?" Greystone asked, moving towards the son, with two Tasers drawn.

"I don't know."

The Operative pointed the devices at the two teenagers.

"Please! Don't hurt them! I don't know! I let my people loose! Please!" the man begged, he was near tears as he began to grasp a fate beyond mere defeat.

"I think he's telling the truth," Greystone said.

"But it won't save him," Lotus added, "or his kids."

"No wait, please! No!"

Jack's head snapped back violently as his forehead exploded, spraying blood and brain over the walls. The two teens gasped in horror as their father were executed in front of their eyes. The daughter cried, tears streaming down her face. Her life had been turned upside down in a few short minutes. She thought her father had moved to Reach for her and her brother's education. But it turned out to be a lie.

"You're free to go," Greystone said calmly.

Lotus withdrew his pistol and relaxed his grip, letting the girl stand up.

"Command," Greystone keyed in, "Jack Ender is dead. Arca is MIA most likely KIA. We've got a no go on the bomb location."

"Copy that Fifth Element," the Operations Manager said, "sorry to hear it. Report back to the _Redwood_. Three-Alpha has got you covered."

"Copy that."

The COM link switched off, and the two Operatives sighed, looking at the blackened crater that lay a few metres away. Arca had saved them all by grabbing the slipspace rupture device and sprinting into the desolate cricket pitch.

Before leaving, Lotus turned to the teenagers and spoke sternly to them. "If you're going to tell everyone that we're monsters, well, remember the _monster_ that saved your life by taking that bomb."

**XXxxXX**

**HELLICARRIER – present day**

Once SHIELD Agents had regained control of the Hellicarrier, they discovered that their powerful Warlord, was gone. _We'll get catch him later_, Hilll thought, walking through the hallways. Bullet holes and blood smears covered the walls, loose cables dangled from the ceiling. The attackers really did bang up the place. But thankfully, they didn't target the engines so the entire vessel was still operational.

Maria decided to check in on the newcomer, from what she had heard his combat prowess rivalled if not surpassed many of the heroes she knew. She hoped to see him in action sometime soon. Hill knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in," the emotionless voice said.

To build some form of trust between Arca and SHIELD, Fury had decided to give the enigmatic man, a room. It had a window which overlooked the vast expanse of the Earth, a bed that suited his size, bathroom and a king sized bed. The room wasn't the same calibre as the other Avengers but it was still admirable.

"Settling in okay?" Hill asked as she entered.

"I guess."

He still had his black ominous armour on, save for the helmet, which rested on the nightstand. With his face uncovered, Maria managed to see his defined, striking features. His hair was a deep brown, which Hill had mistaken to be black at first. His eyes glowed blue, and seemed to be devoid of any humanity. Arca walked over to the desk, and Hill noticed that there was a laptop Fury had given to him earlier. It was dismantled, with the components neatly organised.

"Try to actually hide the bugs," he said calmly, handing Hills a box.

She frowned; this guy was good, and a bit paranoid. But then again, maybe it was paranoia that kept him alive this far.

'I'll pass the message on then," Hill quipped. "Also, the rest of the teams are coming in by dinner, Fury wants you to meet them all."

"Looking forward to it," his tone was borderline sarcastic.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair then," Maria said, leaving the room. The doors hissed shut behind her, allowing her a moment of respite.

Arca unnerved her. His body language, his tone, everything about him, spoke of weariness and wariness. He's cold, devoid of humanity but still having a soul. He seemed scarred, marred by some unfathomable act.

…

Anthony sat down in the chair, and continued to work on the laptop. His main aim was to remove any bugs and overclock existing hardware. The installed cooling system was more than sufficient to meet the new demands of the computer, so overclocking wasn't going to jeopardise the longevity of the machine. Once the machine was put back together, the Operative focused on maintaining his weapons.

So far, the scientists hadn't meddled with anything, thus everything was in place, allowing Anthony to get some rest. Considering the recent attacks, the Operative decided to sleep on the carpet floor with his weapons beside him. In the event that his room was attacked, the first thing to be shot would be the bed. That would buy him crucial seconds to counter-attack.

He slid back on his helmet, and eased himself onto the floor. His eyes began to close, allowing his body and mind to relax, and recover.

**XXxxXX**

**A/N: Well, that was a short quick chapter, but I wanted to get something out before I commence my finals.**


End file.
